Slowly formed Love
by TearsOfMusic
Summary: Brendan and May cant stand each other! But when they must travel with eachother problems start. But who knows love has a mind for itself. Read to know what else happens!


_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! _May punched her clock. "Annoying clock" May groan before getting out of bed.

May got ready in her usual outfit (but this time its blue). "Hey mom" May said. "Hey honey" May mother said while washing the dishes.

"Well mom this is it" May smiled after picking up a yellow mixed with a small dap of orange book-bag. "Honey just to tell you…always remember follow your dream to be a Pokémon champion and here" May mother gave May a light brown, 2 orange striped almost big pouch that felt a little heavy.

"What's this?" May said looking confusingly at the pouch. "You'll find out dear you'll know when to open it when your heart tells you" May mother smiled then May smiled.

"Thanks mom…" May step out the door and spread her arm as the wind blew. "Can't wait to be the next Pokémon champ" May said then she began her new journey.

May first went to the PokéMart to buy a few Pokéballs and health supplies.

"I hope I have enough money" May looked in her bag and had enough to buy the supplies she wanted.

May bought the things then she left. "Perfect now I'm ready to go!" May said excitedly and she left.

"This place looks full of Pokémon" May said. "Ah!" May tripped over a Weedle. The Weedle just looks at May before crawling away. "I wish I had caught it…" May says as she watched the Weedle leave.

May continue to walk to her the first gym and that's to Johto. "I think I must catch some more Pokémon first I only have two" May said looking at her Pokéball.

May then saw a three Pokémon one was far off left and it was a Pidgey the second Pokémon was drinking from a puddle it was a Raticate. And the third was just doing nothing it was an Ekans.

"Which one do I want the most" May thought over it then chose the Pidgey.

"Torchic come out!" Then a bright red light pop out of the Pokéball and Torchic appeared.

"Torchic!" May then got herself to battle position. "Torchic use flame on Pidgey!" Torchic obeyed the used flame on Pidgey. Pidgey was hurt. "Torchic now use Blaze!" Torchic used Blaze on Pidgey which got Pidgey hurt enough.

"Okay now go Pokéball!" May threw a Pokéball and when it hit Pidgey. "Please work" May said silently as she watches the Pokémon try and struggle to get out the Pokéball.

Then the Pokémon gave up and was captured. "Yes I captured a Pidgey!" May went and picked up the Pokéball.

"Nice work" May turned her head and she saw Brendan leaning on a tree.

"Oh hi" May look a little mad to see him. "So are you trying to be a Pokémon Champ" Brendan said.

"Yes" May answered. "Cool let me see your Pokémon" Brendan said smoothly. May remembered she only had three. "Okay…go Pokémon's!" then the three Pokémon was out of there Pokéball.

Torchic, Pidgey, and Zigzagoon were standing in front of Brendan. "I can tell you're a beginner…" Brendan said then folds his arms.

"Well these are my Pokémon" Brendan threw five Pokéballs. Soon a Golbat, Ledian, Furret, Ponyta, and Ariados were standing in front of May.

"I started three weeks ago and I already beat Hoenn now going to Johto" Brendan said smiling not so sweetly.

"Hey wait I'm starting Johto" May said shock and a little mad. "Dear!" May mother come running.

"What happened?" May said. "I almost forgot the Professor Oak said that you and Brendan must travel with each other because since you guys seem so much of good friends" May mother smiled then went back home.

"Okay this is bad only if she knew I completely HATE you!" May said giving a small glare at Brendan who was glaring back.

"Don't think I like this either" Brendan said leaning on the tree again. "Well if we have to travel together then let's go" May left with Brendan. "Were close to Johto" May said as she went to the place.

Soon things got boring. "What color is your hair?" May asked confuse. "It's black but my hat covers my whole hair and it looks like my hair is white" Brendan said looking forward to a PokéMart.

"Then take it off!" May jumped on Brendan trying to take the hat off. "No I want it on!" Brendan tried to get May off but… "Got it" May took off the hat but it accidently fell into a muddy puddle.

"Aw man!" Brendan said picking the white hat up. "You look better without it" May said heading back to the PokéMart with Brendan.

Brendan glares at May. Then Brendan tackles May and took off her precious Bandanna. "Hey give that back!" May said but it was too late it fell in the same mud.

May then glares at Brendan. "Ha were even" Brendan said still glaring at May a little.

They both walked to the Mart. "Hello how may I help you" a lady with blonde hair smiled brightly.

"Yes I need three super potions ten Pokéballs five Great Ball's and five peachca berry" Brendan said then gave her the money.

"Here you go please come again!" the lady smiles the wave bye.

May and Brendan left the PokéMart. "Okay lets continue" then Brendan and May continue their journey to Johto.

* * *

**ME: I love BrendanXMay not much of a Drew and Mat fan...**

**ASH: Am I going to be in the story?**

**ME: No...**

**MISTY: Am I?**

**ME: Yes**

**GARY: Me too?**

**ME: Yes and no more!**

**BROCK: and me...**

**ME: NO! Ya'll annoying...Bye...**


End file.
